


Pendant la nuit

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I use the French name, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tili n'arrive pas à dormir. Gladio non plus.





	Pendant la nuit

Pendant la nuit

 

Après qu'Elsa-Mina soit parti dans le monde des ultra-chimères, Tili, Lilie, Gladio et Moon quittent l'antre démoniaque.

 

Vicky, l'assistante qui soigne les pokemons, propose à toute l'équipe de se reposer, ou plutôt d'aller dormir, ce que font les enfants. 

 

Donc, pendant la nuit, Tili n'arrive pas à dormir, peu rassurer de savoir la région d'Alola attaquer par des ultra-chimères sortant d'ultra-brèches, le garçon décide d'aller dans la chambre de celui qui pourra, pour lui, mieux le comprendre : Gladio. 

 

Ne souhaitant pas déranger le précieux sommeil de celle qui était sa rivale qui lui sauvait toujours la vie, et qui combattait la team skull avec ses pokemons sans relâche...

 

Le sommeil de Lilie était aussi trop important pour Tili, elle venait de se faire enlever, par sa propre mère qui plus est, et son ami pokemon qu'elle protégeait venait de changer de forme et ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, vraiment inquiétant. 

 

Le basané entre donc dans la chambre du blond sans demander la permission ou frapper à la porte, c'est surfait.

 

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' Gladio demanda froidement 

''Bah, c'est que j'arrive pas à dormir, et toi non plus d'ailleurs...'' Tili expliqua

''Si tu veux parler, c'est non, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour ça.''

''T'es le seul disponible en ce moment, alors j'ai pas le choix. Mais bon ! Ça me va quand même !''

''Jamais tu ne t'arrête d'être optimiste ?'' 

''Jamais !''

 

Les deux jeunes hommes discutent donc jusqu'à pas d'heure, s'en fichant bien d'être fatigués ou non, souhaitant juste partager leur opinion. Jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune des deux baille, surprenant à peine le plus âgé.

 

''Dors maintenant, tu es fatigué.'' Gladio lui dit

''Ok... Mais je ne veux pas dormir tout seul !''

''Tu es vraiment un enfant...''

 

Le blond ramena la couverture sur eux-deux, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun... 

 

Fin


End file.
